


Through and Through (Teaser)

by ChaChaChelsea, KyosukeDate, RealaCarsona



Series: Through and Through [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaChelsea/pseuds/ChaChaChelsea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyosukeDate/pseuds/KyosukeDate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealaCarsona/pseuds/RealaCarsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teaser for an upcoming project,<br/>With A.L.I.E. growing impatient and Pike running things like a madman, tensions are running high in Arkadia. Under orders from A.L.I.E., Jaha and Jasper ambush Pike and his men to take control of Arkadia. There is a small group of Skaikru that escape to Polis to seek help from the Coalition. Meanwhile, everything in Polis has been stressful for Lexa and Clarke while they try and implement “Jus no drein jus daun”, with much resistance. With Lexa’s leadership in question and the influence of the City of Light spreading, will they be able to turn the tide and regain control throughout the Thirteen Clans.</p><p>Canon until 3x07, then things start to change.<br/>This is just one chapter that will appear in the main story (eventually)<br/>Ships including, Clexa, Ravtari, Linctavia.<br/>We were testing if we could write smut... we failed.<br/>This fic will be probably be rated M.</p><p>This will be a rewrite for Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through and Through (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, so there is an exciting new project about to be coming your way really soon, rewriting the majority of season 3. How is this different to most other fics? Well this is a collab between multiple orders with very different writing style. We are so excited to share this with you all so we have put together this little teaser to show you what kind of things to expect.  
> This isn’t always going to be the most happy fic in the world, but we can promise that we will not be betraying you. The couples that you know and love will deal with the shit that is thrown their way and they will fight through it all. So please let us know what you think, what you’d like to see happen and then stay tuned for the posting of the first official chapter!!
> 
> This fic will be posted here on my account. It will also be on FF.NET under RealaCarsona  
> account with each of the other collab writers attached. Anyways-ENJOY and tell us what you think!  
> -ChaCha

Raven couldn’t handle it anymore, sitting alone by the light of a single candle she stared at the small object in her hand. The pain was getting too much and the temptation was becoming too high. She had the chip pressed up against her lips when Ontari came into her room. The warrior saw the sky mechanic with the chip and rushed over to her, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to drop the chip.  
“What do you think you are doing!?” The Azgeda woman shouted in anger, concern written all over her face. After everything they have talked about, every moment that was shared between them, Ontari couldn’t believe that Raven was willing to throw it all away. 

“You don’t know what it’s like!” Raven yelled at Ontari. Nobody knew, she was broken and nothing could fix it. Not Finn, not Wick, not Abby or Sinclair. Her mind was still there, holding in all the pain from her leg and her heart. This was to be her life now, sitting on a stool and working, never going out because she would just slow everyone down. Every fiber of her being was a raw nerve, with the slightest pressure sending her into agony. Raven wouldn’t let tears fall, but she had never felt more vulnerable.

Staring at the mechanic’s face, Ontari saw everything that had ever been visible in her own reflection for her entire life. And she hated it, hated that Raven felt the way Ontari had felt her whole life, the life she attempted to run from since she was a child.  
And now? Raven’s pain was leading her down a path of self destruction.  
Forcing herself to swallow her anger, Ontari lifted the chip from where it had fallen on the floor with one hand, not releasing Raven’s wrists in case she did something rash.  
Then she held it in front of her own mouth, holding Raven’s gaze firmly.  
“I have told you everything about me, about my life. If you truly believe that this is the right decision, then should I take this as well?” Her voice was low, forcing it’s way past the haze over Raven’s mind as she stared at Ontari desperately.  
“You can take the chip, but I will take it too. So is it worth it? Truly?”  
There was a long silent moment, before Ontari suddenly saw a change in Raven’s face as she lunged forward for the chip.  
Taken by surprise, Ontari could only think of one course of action, dropping the chip once more, she seized hold of Raven’s face and crashed their lips together, clinging to the mechanic desperately.  
Breathlessly she pulled back again, taking stock of the shocked look on Raven’s face.  
“What about now?” she whispered. Her voice taking on a pleading quality. “Everything you are is what I have fallen in love with. You are everything to me, and your leg doesn’t define you, it doesn’t make you weak. It makes you the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life. Please Raven, please don’t leave me.”  
Silent tears had started to slip down her face whilst she spoke, not releasing her grip on Raven’s face.  
Raven clutched at her shirt, “I’m sorry.” She choked out, “I didn’t realize that-”  
“That what?” Ontari growled, frustration overtaking her, “That this would kill me? Because you have no idea how much the idea of you taking that chip makes me feel.”  
Placing her hand lightly over Ontari’s mouth, “I won’t leave you. I won’t leave you.” She repeated, her voice gaining conviction. “I won’t leave you.”

And with those words, Ontari crashed her lips against Raven’s, attempting to show all the love that has built up inside her. With Raven returning the kiss with just as much passion, the two became lost in each other lips. 

When the need for breath became a priority for both of them, Raven pulled away from Ontari. Holding the warrior close to her, it didn’t matter that everything was spinning out of control in such a spectacular fashion. To have this person here with her, this warrior who had endured more than Raven’s share of pain. Raven knew that this would take work, both of them had their own issues that needed to be worked through. However, each was the rock of the other, giving strength to the other.  
For now though, they had each other and for the first time since Raven had landed on the messed up piece of antiquated rock that she felt as free as she did in space. This girl barely older than Clarke made her feel that happiness that she had never felt before. Moving over to the bed and laying down, being mindful of her leg, she motioned for Ontari to join her.  
Ontari smiled gently, leaning down and over Raven before she turned her head and blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Writers for this chapter - Reala, ChaCha, Kyosuke


End file.
